


Magnetic

by westernsunset



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: M/M, when I get stressed at work I write fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernsunset/pseuds/westernsunset
Summary: Raoul teaches Hakuin how to dance.





	Magnetic

"You don't know how to dance?" Raoul said with a teasing grin.

Hakuin smiled languidly. "It wasn't considered an important part of Shang training, no. And even if I could, who would I dance with?"

Raoul opened his mouth and closed it again. Hakuin was steadfastly unwilling to hide who he was. He politely rebuffed all invitations from women who wanted to dance with him, or court him. He didn't go so far as to advertise his affections for men, but when people had asked him on occasion, he didn't lie. It was terrifying to Raoul.

"You could dance with me. Not in public," Raoul hurried to add. "But we could. If you wanted. To learn, I mean."

Hakuin hid a smile. "Never took you for a dancer," he said, coming to stand in front of Raoul. The two were basically the same height, but Raoul would have sworn up and down that Hakuin was the taller one. Something about the way he carried himself, the confidence. It made him hard to ignore. And magnetic.

"Put your hand on my shoulder," Raoul said. 

"Wait," Hakuin stopped him. "If you're teaching me to dance, shouldn't I put my arm around your waist? I am practicing to dance with ladies, after all. Unless..."

"No, you're right," Raoul said. "Myself excepted, it's a skill you'll mostly use with women."

"Unless a lot of things change very quickly."

Raoul laughed. "So, you're hand around my waist--"

"Have you ever danced like this?" Hakuin interrupted.

"Of course," Raoul said. "How else do you think knights learn to dance? We had to switch off."

Hakuin threw back his head and laughed. "What I wouldn't give to see you and Gary, locked in a waltz."

"Funny you should say that," Raoul said. "It usually was Gary and I who were paired together, since we were the tallest."

Hakuin whooped with laughter again.

"All right, all right. It's not that funny," Raoul blushed.

"Oh it absolutely is. Knowing you, that is. Mithros, you must have been absolutely terrified of being found out. It's a wonder you learned anything."

As usual, Hakuin was right. Raoul spent every dance class scared out of his skin, worried something in the way he held himself, or the way he touched one of his year mates, would give him away.

"At least I wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable. Everyone hated the class. Now, arm around my waist."

Raoul put his hand on Hakuin's shoulder and took his lover's other hand. Not for the first time, he marveled at how well they fit together. Holding Hakuin in his arms was like clicking into his other half.

"I know," Hakuin said quietly, and Raoul realized he'd been still and silent for a little too long.

"Maybe someday. For now though..." Hakuin trailed off.

"Right. Step to the left," Raoul guided slightly. "Now back...smaller step, forward, see you have it!"

"Easier than I thought," said Hakuin. "And we're always this far apart?"

"In my experience--"

"Your experience dancing with people you're not at all interested in," Hakuin finished, and pulled Raoul closer.

Raoul relaxed into Hakuin. "I guess you don't have to learn."

"I'd say I've learned quite a lot!"

"You may be right," Raoul murmmered into Hakuin's chest.

"What was that?" Hakuin teased.

Raoul turned his head up towards Hakuin. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
